


【柚天】山川如你

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *牛哥25岁生日快乐！🎉🎉🎉*要和甜甜一起努力，自由滑加油啊！*短篇，一个多小时的极限速打，正经的生贺在自由滑比完会放，这只是有感而发。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 11





	【柚天】山川如你

（一）

4Lz又离家出走了。

金博洋从kc区起身后懊恼地扒了扒炸起的头毛。他知道是自己的心态出现了一些问题。

现在只要是比赛，他一上冰就会特别紧张，原本能做好的动作都会变得僵硬，跳跃更是经常稳不住，明明他在平时练习的时候是不会出现这样的情况的。

付教练看到镜头离开后他垮下的脸，轻轻地在后面拍拍他的背以示安慰。

金博洋微微点了点头，表示自己没事，转过一道幕门，采访他的记者便迎上来了。

其实他都知道记者会问那些问题，只是他不善于表达罢了。

自己什么时候能像那个人一样，面对这些采访，不管问题有多刁钻，他都能回答的滴水不漏。

而是有他在，赛后的采访真的很轻松。

每个人被提问到的问题可能加起来还不如他自己多。不过自己有多久没有和他一起被采访了？

一年了。

成绩下滑，跳跃不稳定，似乎是失去了和他一起站上领奖台的能力。而且这次……这次真的是捡来的门票。

他知道自己就算是在中国杯拿到了金牌，但是美国站的失利让他进入总决赛的希望渺茫。他本就做好了下一步4cc的打算，可谁知NHK最后比完，却将他送进了gpf。

匆匆忙忙地恢复了一个星期的跳跃训练，甚至连合乐都没有练一遍就收拾行李和两对双人老铁一起落地都灵。

其实他整个人都是懵的，根本没想过能拿到这张门票

最近这几天他都没有恢复系统的训练状态，前一段时间赶比赛的情况让他有些疲累，这会儿的他只能保证coc之后的状态和配置，暂时自由滑按照三四来求稳。

他知道羽生为了这场比赛应该会上难度。

可是当他看到自己的短节目成绩，心里明白，这应该是退出了领奖台的争夺资格了吧。

即便是他只是第二个滑完的选手。

这一次，又不能在他身边看着他登上领奖台的样子了。

金博洋轻轻地叹了一口气。

那边的欢呼声已经响起来了，大概是内森比完了在等分。

不知道现在上了冰的他会怎样。

加油吧，你永远都是最棒的。

金博洋在心底默默念到。

（二）

天天的短节目没发挥好呢。

羽生在场下微微皱了皱眉，很快便舒展了——电台的摄像在跟着他，他的每一个动作，每一个表情都会被真实的记录下来，他现在不可以有其他的情绪，只能专注于眼前的比赛现场。

萨马林的两个跳跃落冰质量都不高，可是到最后却以1分不到的分差压了天天一头，他突然觉得有点想笑，为这个并不公正的打分。

天天的状态不是特别好，甚至比白天的合乐差了很多，他知道这个笑起来无忧无虑的大男孩在两年内承担了很多来自自己所谓冰迷的质疑与谩骂，这些人和在社交网站上向来严苛，似乎天天对他的靠近都是图谋不轨，可很多时候，明明都是自己忍不住，才想去接近他的。

因为天天太可爱了，让人忍不住喜欢。

他知道自己内心对天天特殊的情愫，这不单单是因为他有能够跳出堪称典范的4lz本事，更多的是因为他那可以驱散阴霾的笑容，哦，当然还有自己很喜欢的八重齿。

没能来成tcc和自己一起训练这件事也一直是他心里的疙瘩，他知道问题不在天天身上，但是没能如愿，这让他对这个结果真的有些失望。

直到他在上赛季的芬兰见到了消瘦到不行的博洋选手，他才突然意识到这个原本拥有阳光般笑容的大男孩，在这段时间经历了多少困苦与艰难。

舆论真的很能影响人。

他经历过那些无形的力量带来的精神上的摧折，也见过很多人在这种舆论的风暴里彻底被击垮，他相信天天足够坚强，但是这样的结果让他依旧心疼。

怎样才能安慰到他呢？

可是这些事自己又有什么立场？差点成为师兄弟的关系？偶像和迷弟？一起比赛几年的对手？还是……

他晃了晃头，把脑子里那些不太可能的念头都甩了出去。

刚刚他过来的时候只看得到那抹红色离开的背影，突然发现自己就连想安慰他一下，都根本做不到。

羽生站在挡板外面无表情地看着内森的短节目。

clean了呢。

内森滑到挡板边下场。他摸着陪了自己很久的那只噗，摘下刀套，站上了冰。

万千风霜，我都可以负重前行。

（三）

失败了。

4t落冰并不好直接丢掉了连跳，强制-5的规则下让他失掉了十几分。

没能完美发挥，不仅影响了整体的分数，还留下了13分的分差，这让羽生很懊恼。

金博洋在后面听到了羽生的得分，一时间也有些懵。

大概又要苦呀西了吧。

他对自己那么严格，这次的失败又会叫他难受多久呢？还会和自己生气吧。

金博洋不知道在什么时候这么了解这个人了，仿佛他的一颦一笑都在自己的脑海里翻腾。

开心大笑的，失落难过的，他都有见过。可现在很多时候，他见到的是记者刁难他之后的强颜欢笑。

他越来越强大，越来越无坚不摧，可是金博洋知道，他是敏感的，孤独的。  


金博洋没有去听赛后采访，又是英语又是日语的他一个头能有两个大，略微休息后，他只好先去等自由滑的抽签。

第六名啊，成绩有点惨。

当羽生成绩出来时，他就有些不太在意自己的成绩了。本来就是天降门票，他还能要求什么呢？可是羽生怎么办？

他不免得有些担忧。

马上就是他25岁的生日了，可是今天短节目的失误让他生日当天的自由滑压力巨大，他不知道要怎么才能安慰他，至少，他不想看到他一脸沮丧的模样。

可是他什么都做不到。

他连控制好自己的跳跃，好好发挥正常训练水平都难以做到。更不要提登上领奖台，名正言顺地和他拥抱，亲口祝贺他了。

这种感觉很不好。

赛后采访结束了。

他跟在艾莫兹的后面坐到了第一排的第二个位置等待抽签。艾莫兹很开心地搂过他的肩膀邀请他合照，他忙对着面前众多的镜头微笑。

真的很假，他知道。

（四）

羽生拎着自己的背包和外衣走进抽签的房间，里面已经挤满了拍照的媒体和isu的相关工作人员。

他第一眼就看到了坐在第一排的金博洋。

卷翘的头发蓬松着，弯弯曲曲的像是很多小爪子，一下下地挠着他的心底。

怪可爱的。

他从右侧的通道走到第一排，金博洋好像没有看到自己过来，整个人放空了一样，懵懵的。

他的左右都坐了人。

左侧的是先他一步进来的内森陈。

羽生看了一眼还在发呆的金博洋，从他的面前走过去，挨着内森陈坐下，顺手将背包和外衣放到身旁的空椅子上。

白熊教练出了点意外，没办法赶过来，很多东西他都要自己带着。

后来的阿利耶夫本想坐到最后一排，可是被工作人员赶到了他身旁，没办法，他只能拿起来椅子上的东西抱着。

顺便还祝贺了一下内森陈在短节目上获得了第一名。

虽然他知道自己这个握手很迅速，但是他确实不像浪费那么多精力去在应对这些事上。

抽签很快开始了。

羽生在内森陈后面抓到了5号签，代表他在倒数第二个出场。

这个顺序对他来说并没有什么影响，不管第几个上场他都要全力以赴。

很快，阿利耶夫抽出了代表自己和同籍选手萨马林的出场顺序。

2和3。

那就代表袋子里只剩下对天天来说不太占据优势的1号签。

他担忧地看了他一眼，却只见到内森陈在他起身时，安慰地拍了拍他的背。

这一刻他甚至有点眼热。

更多的是有些后悔，为什么自己刚刚没有走快一点儿，这样如果他在内森前到的话，大概现在坐到天天身边能够安慰他的就是自己吧？

他把头转过来，金博洋已经站定伸出手。

唯一的签在袋子深处，他摸的第一下没有摸到，腼腆地笑了笑，一双眼弯弯的，露出那颗八重齿。

羽生见了那个笑容，也微微翘起了唇角。

果然，有一种笑能融化三冬的冰雪。

那就是你。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> gpf的剧本现在越来越神奇，我希望能有一个好结果，哥哥加油，甜更要努力啊！


End file.
